Saviour
by AshofthedecendingTransmutation
Summary: Winry has to over-come some tough times... Can't really say anything else, wouldn't want to give any spoilers... xD (Discontinued)
1. Precious

**( I know the first chapter is really short, but this is all I have to say for this chapter... I promise that chapter two will be even longer! I thought of this while listening to Saviour by Black Veil Brides, that explains the title very well... But for the name of the chapter... I'm calling it Precious which is a song by ViViD. It seems to fit in my vision, cause Ed is precious to Winry and she's precious to him. I hope you enjoy this story, my vocabulary has improved a bit. Also, if you did not know yet, I put "The Only Exception" on hold for now, I can't really think of anything to write for it at the time. But I will continue it! I can promise you that. ;) ~ Farewell for now, Ash ;) P.S. ~ Five reviews for the next chapter.. Hehe... :3 )**

There was so much blood, it was like a pool. The boy who was attacked by who knows what, was lying there in it, his clothes absorbing the crimson liquid slowly, but quickly. He couldn't do anything. His body was motionless. He could mutter words but he just couldn't get himself to move. His Caucasian skin, slowly turning pale, his golden orbs fading its normal color, and his long golden blonde hair was undone from his normal braid that he wears. At this rate, he could die within half an hour or less. He thought no one was near, but he was wrong. The sound of footsteps was getting closer and closer. Soon enough, a tall blonde haired girl ran into the room, nearly hovering over the nearly dead boy. She fell down to her knees, stared into his eyes and began to cry. She placed her right arm under his head carefully, trying to help support him, her left arm was under his back. He could hear her scream his name along with some other things. "Edward! Don't you die on me you alchemy freak!" He felt Winry hold onto him tighter and much closer. She was afraid of moving him, cause he could lose even more blood. While gazing into her blue aquatic eyes, he gave off a diminutive smile, one that astounded her. Whenever he smiled, she couldn't help but feel mirthful. He languidly opened his mouth and began to murmur something.

"Win... I promise... I'm not going to die... I'm not leaving you and Al alone..." Ed's voice was weak, his skin getting colder and eyes almost faded. Though when he spoke those humble words, there was so many breaths, she wondered if she could save him. She grew up reading medical books instead of picture books which kids usually adore at a very young age, she just didn't know what to do, all she wanted was to be able to save him, to be his saviour. Watching him bleed, almost made her pass out, she thought she was used to it, from having to see it whenever someone first has to have automail put on they're body, but this was a lot more than she was ever used too. Winry slowly raised her left hand and wiped away the tears that were coming out of her eyes. She carefully placed Ed's body on the ground, she had to do something, she just wasn't going to let him die like this.

"E-Ed... I'm going to help you... Don't worry, you gotta trust me. I promise to do all that I can to save you. I'm not going to let you die, not now. You've got people waiting for you to get better, we need you here... And... I can't live without you.." She felt like she just confessed her love towards him, but she was unsure if he ever noticed, all he did was nod as slow as he could. He saw her leisurely take off her jacket, soon enough, he felt her pick him up providently and gingerly tied the jacket around the very abysmal wound, that was near his heart. "That should help stop the bleeding for now. We gotta get you to a hospital though, as soon as possible." She rose up ever so slowly, and picked him up, placed him on her back and walked out of the building that she wasn't really familiar with.


	2. Death's Door

**( Well, this chapter focuses on what happened to Ed. I was thinking about having this later on cause I had this idea of how Winry demands to know what the hell happened to him, but many of you want to know so it will be here in this chapter, kinda like a flashback experience...  
>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks to Athena for always talking to me and mentioning me in your stories, it means a lot. This one's for you. )<strong>

Ed was just walking around Central looking for something amazing to buy Winry since she was coming to visit him from Rush Valley. She had gained a lot of popularity from working as an automail mechanic at Garfiel's. He was slowly falling for her, but was too scared to ever admit it to her. The same went for Winry, she was afraid to tell him even though she slightly admitted it back when they were both in Briggs, but he was being too much of an idiot to ever notice like usual. He knew she loved earrings, automail and anything that could create automail but, he wanted to get her something even better, well, he hoped he could find something of unique value. "What could I get her..." He asked himself while pondering the thought, then it came to him. "A necklace..." He never saw her wear necklaces, so it was a pretty good idea. _Since she loves green so much, I'll get her one with an Emerald gem. _It was the perfect plan, he was even thinking of how he would give it to her. _Maybe a nice dinner, or a picnic, or even during a sunset... _Then he figured out something. "When did I get so romantic?" He softly sighed before he casually walked around looking for a jewelry store. When he least expected it, he was swiftly grabbed from behind, as he tried to fight back, a cloth full of chlorophyl covered his mouth, there was just enough of it to just knock him out, not kill him. By the touch, he could tell that it was a woman, though why would someone want to kill him? It's not like Scar was after him, they made up a long time ago and all the homunculi have been defeated as well.

About an hour had passed and Ed slowly regained consciousness. His vision was blurry so he couldn't really make out what he was seeing. As to what he could slightly make out, it was some type of old run-down factory that had been shut down ages ago, so there was no point in asking where he was. It seemed slightly dark, but a few simple lights were hanging from the ceiling in the back of the building. He carefully rose up to a point where he was able to stand, but he felt like he could lose his balance. "Afternoon Edward..." Those two words came out of nowhere though the voice sounded like it was close. Footsteps got louder and louder with each step, soon enough, a female figure appeared in front of him. The lady had auburn red hair, hazel eyes, and she looked as if she was wearing some sort of leather dress with a pair of red heels to match. With just those small details he was able to make out, it seemed like that was the serial killer that he just so happened to read about on Mustang's desk before he left.

"Who are you?" He asked with a deep tone to his most gorgeous voice. He felt a cold, but soft hand grasp his delicate cheek.

"One of your biggest fans dear Ed. Your the FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric, I've fallen in love with you ever since I first heard of you." She caressed his cheek gently and pulled his face close to her's, so they were nearly inches apart. She desperately wanted to kiss him, but the pressure was too great so instead, she breathed softly on the nape of his neck which sent chills up his spine. She pulled away from him and walked around, eying him carefully. "So I thought to myself, why not capture him and have him all to myself. So here we are dear, I have you all to myself, that way no one else can have you."

He quickly spoke up. "Well, your a little late for that, I'm already spoken for." He never knew that but he wanted to live his life with Winry Rockbell, an automail mechanic from Resembool that now worked in Rush Valley. They were both childhood friends since birth. He's always protected her, so has his brother Al when they were both trying to get their bodies back. Sadly, he was off with May in Xing, practicing Alkehistory so Ed had no one to help him unless Mustang got off his lazy ass once in a while. There's also Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Breda and Falman but they all had busy lives since they were in the military. The girl dressed in leather and red just pouted before walking off and grabbing a sword. She returned a couple of minutes later, the blade of the sword was rather sharp, a dull blade never did it's job.

"Well then my little Ed, if I can not have the most handsome man in Amestria than no one can!" Ed had no chance of a fight, he was severely weak, as he tried to fight back, though, he felt the blade stab him right in his left shoulder, near his heart. It was all over as he fell to his knees, then soon to the ground. His crimson blood was just pouring out of him. His life seemed finished. "Goodbye Ed, have a pleasant death." She cringed at the end of her sentence. She then left him to die, with no chance of ever surviving. Ed just screamed in pain, though he couldn't move. Footsteps could be heard from outside, probably no one that would find him.

"Damn it!" Those were the last words he was able to yell before he nearly felt his soul fading, though one person could hear him from outside, but it wasn't the killer.

**( So, did I trick you guys at all? That probably made no sense... ~referring to my question~ - Well... I said in the first chapter Ed was attacked by who knows what, this time, I said he was attacked by a female lady. I hope I tricked you or answered some of your questions at least. xD My vocabulary isn't that good for this chapter cause I had to write this while being without a dictionary or wifi... D: It sucks but what can you do right? Also I have no idea how to spell Alkehistory so sorry for that... :P This chapter is called Death's Door cause basically it seems like Ed is going to die so he's obviously heading towards "Death's Door". It's also a song by ScReW. See how I name all my chapters and stories after song titles...? xD Sorry that I haven't updated anything for awhile, been going through tons of crap and whatnot. My mother got in two car accidents, passed out while I was at my District Two concert around 1pm, I didn't get back till 6pm, she was brought to one hospital, then the next day she was brought to another hospital... Life sucks sometimes... Well that's all for now! ~ Five more reviews for the next chapter. See you all soon!  
>~ Ash. )<strong>


	3. Clarity

It was four at night, Winry was sitting all in her lonesome in the dreaded waiting room. No nurse or doctor had come out to let her know of Ed's current condition, which was making her freak out, though she tried to hide it on the outside. She wasn't expecting this to ever happen. _Why?_ She asked to herself, thinking that this could have all been avoided, then it hit her. _I-It's my fault... _Her soft, cold hands hit her face slightly hard, trying to cover her face so no one else saw her crying, that is, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Winry...?" The younger Elric asked as he looked down at her with a melancholy feeling stirring inside his mind.

When she finally gained all the courage she could get, she looked up at Edward's brother, Alphonse, face stained with tears. "A-Al? When did you get here?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I got here when one of the doctor's called me about what happened, I know it's been a few hours but it was as fast as the plane could travel.." He lightly grabbed her hand and held onto it for moral support. "I know how much Ed means to you too, I'm glad he has you as a friend, you guys are always there for each other no matter what, even if Ed doesn't want you to get involved, it's just because he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

She nodded as she laid her head upon his shoulder, slightly smiling from what he spoke, but still crying. They stayed in that position for several more minutes, him stroking her hair, until they both heard a young lady speak.

"Alphonse?" She asked as she looked around for the boy until he stood up and rushed over to her, but before, he whispered something in Miss Rockbell's ear.

"I'll be right back, I promise." When he got over to the lady, his expression was, unreal when he heard the news. The lady walked back into the ICU, though Al just stood there. Winry got up and walked over to him, wondering what was going on.

"Al, what's wrong?" She tried getting out, a bit shaky.

He turned to her and looked at the ground, his fists clenched. "E-Ed needs a donor, for a new kidney, his good one got pierced from whatever attacked him, and the other one, is failing..."

**( So, what do you think? Been ages since I updated.. Oh well, I did it now while I thought of it. Let's try and get five more reviews shall we? And for the last part, I realized that it's like that scene from the movie Gracecard, where the dad shoots his son, not knowing it was him, and when him and the kid's mom find out his condition, his good kidney was hit, and the other was failing.. Good movie, go watch it! Now! Though who will be the donor after they find out which blood type they are? Keep reading to find out! )**


End file.
